<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1.16 - Der Hinweis by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246383">1.16 - Der Hinweis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Complete, Friendship, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein unerwarteter Tipp geht bei Obi-Wan ein und lässt ihn neue Hoffnung schöpfen, doch E'Lin beginnt einmal mehr an ihrem neuen Meister zu zweifeln.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1.16 - Der Hinweis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Was bisher geschah...<br/>
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Ruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er auftauchte. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist. Ihm wird klar, dass etwas Böses an Macht gewinnt und Anakin in Gefahr schwebt, auf die dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, zum anderen will er Padmé nicht mehr unglücklich sehen. Also verspricht Obi-Wan ihr, dass er ihren Mann finden wird und reist nach Coruscant, um den Jedi-Rat um Zustimmung für die Suche zu bitten, aber auch, weil er Lin'A als seinen Padawan anerkennen möchte. Der Jedi-Rat erkennt Obi-Wans Konflikt, lässt ihn jedoch nach Tatooine reisen, wo er sich mit einem Kopfgeldjäger trifft, um Informationen zu erlangen. Währenddessen ruft Kanzler Palpatine eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort. Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Coruscant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Auf Coruscant erfährt er schließlich, dass sein Informant bereits den ehemaligen Meister seines Padawan tötete. Während dessen wird ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Jedi ausgeschrieben und eine erbitterte Jagd beginnt …</i>
</p><p> </p><p>++++</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan verließ den Rat, jedoch nicht, ohne die Emotionen und negativen Schwingungen aufzufangen, die ihm entgegenschlugen. Er hatte den Rat einmal mehr auf die Probe gestellt und war durch sein Handeln in Ungnade gefallen. Nicht, dass er wirklich an der Situation Schuld gewesen wäre, aber der Rat führte diese ganzen Verstrickungen und das Verschwinden Yodas, den Tod von Mace Windus auf sein Handeln zurück und auf seinen Padawan Anakin, den er nicht im Griff zu haben schien.</p><p>"Und wie ist es gelaufen? Haben Sie dich in der Luft zerrissen?" Nisa stieß sich von der Wand gegenüber der Tür zum Versammlungsraum ab und kam dem jungen Jedi-Meister entgegen.</p><p>Obi-Wan sah nur einmal kurz auf, das ungewohnte "Du" registrierend und fuhr sich dann fahrig mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male so furchtbar müde und ausgelaugt.</p><p>"Sie waren nicht wirklich erfreut über meine Nachricht. Wäre ich allerdings auch nicht gewesen. Doch es gibt weitere neue Ereignisse, die wir noch nicht kannten und die unsere Situation nicht weniger gefährlich machen." Obi-Wan steckte seine Hände wieder in die Ärmel seiner Tunika und begab sich auf den Weg zu den Aufenthaltsräumen. Nisa folgte ihm mit wenig Abstand.</p><p>Kurze Zeit gingen sie den Gang hinunter, beide schweigend und in sich gekehrt. Doch Nisa brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, was er erfahren hatte, sie wusste jedoch, er würde nur sprechen, wenn er wollte.</p><p>Jedi waren schon seltsame Gesellen. Dennoch empfand sie eine Sympathie gegenüber dem jungen Jedi-Meister, der mehr Lebenserfahrung zu haben schien und mehr Schicksalsschläge erfahren hatte, als jeder, den sie bisher gekannt hatte.<br/>
Er war menschlicher als die anderen Jedi, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Gut, nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. Sie hatte sie beobachtet, ein Weilchen studiert und sie nicht annähernd interessant gefunden. Dieser Jedi vor ihr, war jedoch ein anderes Exemplar.</p><p>Der Gang nahm einfach kein Ende und Nisa wurde des Wartens leid. Die Kopfgeldjägerin schloss zu dem Jedi auf und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter: "Ich weiß, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, erzählst du es mir schon, aber ich denke, ein besserer Augenblick wird nicht mehr kommen. Die Zeiten sind offensichtlich schlecht und vor allem gefährlich für einen Jedi, also ... was hast du erfahren, Obi-Wan?"</p><p>Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der junge Jedi-Meister, doch er konnte ihre Aufregung, ihre Wissbegier spüren, aber auch, dass sie die Situation einzuschätzen versuchte. Und eine Erklärung war er ihr in gewisser Weise auch schuldig. Immerhin hatte sie sein Leben verschont.</p><p>"Wie Ihr wisst, ist Meister Windu auf der Hochebene in meinen Armen gestorben. Er war einer der wenigen, denen ich im Rat noch trauen konnte. Der andere vertrauenswürdige Altmeister Yoda ist, wie ich soeben erfahren habe, spurlos verschwunden. Somit habe ich niemanden im Rat mehr, dem ich trauen könnte. Es sind wahrlich gefährliche Zeiten, Nisa Amari." Er blieb stehen und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und ich könnte durchaus verstehen, wenn Ihr nicht länger gewillt wäret, mir zu helfen."</p><p>Nisa legte ihre lederbehandschuhte Hand auf seine und sah ihn fest und durchdringend an. Ihre Augen wirkten wie die einer Katze, während ihre Stimme voll derartiger Entschlossenheit klang, wie er es bisher selten vernommen hatte. "Wir haben einen Bund geschlossen, Obi-Wan. Rache an meines Bruders Mörder und das Leben deiner Senatorin. Dieser Bund wird nicht gebrochen. Nicht von dir, nicht von mir. Wenn das heißt, wir werden durch die Hölle gehen, dann werden wir durch die Hölle gehen! Aber wir werden es gemeinsam tun!"</p><p>Obi-Wan blinzelte kurz und schien tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment überrascht über so viel Ehrlichkeit.</p><p>"Stören wir?" E'Lin zwinkerte kurz, während Lin'A ihr einen sanften Stoß in die Seite gab. Egal wie seltsam die Pose des Jedi-Meisters und der Kopfgeldjägerin anmutete, es stand ihnen keineswegs zu, darüber ein Urteil zu fällen.</p><p>Obi-Wan löste seine Hand von Nisas Schulter und drehte sich seinen Padawanen zu, die in voller Ausrüstung vor ihm standen und bereit zum Aufbruch schienen.</p><p>Doch zum Aufbruch wohin?</p><p>Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, welchen Schritt sie als nächstes tun sollten. Er nicht, Nisa nicht, keiner von ihnen ...</p><p>Lin'As Enthusiasmus überwältigte ihn in diesem Moment und er sah erstaunt von E'Lin, die er bis eben angesehen hatte, zu ihrer Schwester.</p><p>"Was weißt du, Lin'A?"</p><p>"Ich bin leicht zu durchschauen, oder?" Sie lächelte matt und reichte ihrem Meister einen kleinen holografischen Transmitter.</p><p>Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Obi-Wan ihn nachdenklich an, dann nahm er ihn entgegen, wog ihn vorsichtig in der Hand und sah sich suchend um.</p><p>Dann ging er zielstrebig mit großen Schritten auf einen der Trainingsräume zu, die in der Nähe lagen und sah sich drinnen noch einmal um, ob auch niemand anwesend war. </p><p>Während er direkt auf die Tür gegenüber seiner Anfangsposition zusteuerte und diese fest verschloss, eilten seine Padawane und die Kopfgeldjägerin durch die Tür, durch die er ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte.</p><p>Nisa Amari schob eine der Padawane von der Tür weg und verschloss diese, es instinktiv dem Jedi-Meister nachahmend.</p><p>Was auch immer er erfahren hatte, der Jedi schien keinem außer ihnen mehr zu trauen und während es einerseits surreal auf die Kopfgeldjägerin wirkte, so machte es seine Padawane mehr als stolz.</p><p>Als er mit seiner Tür fertig schien, drehte Obi-Wan sich um und sah zu Nisa hinüber, die ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu versehen gab, dass auch ihre Tür gesichert war.<br/>
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte er sich in die Mitte des Raumes und aktivierte den Transmitter, aus dem ein heller, bläulicher Strahl entwich, ehe sich eine Gestalt daraus formte, die ihm nur allzu bekannt erschien.</p><p>
  <i>"Obi-Wan, alter Freund, vielleicht erkennst du mich noch. Es sind viele Jahre vergangen seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Doch ich melde mich nicht, weil ich alte Erinnerungen auffrischen will. Ich habe erfahren, dass Senatorin Amidala entführt wurde und dass man dich für nicht ganz unschuldig daran hält. Mein Freund, ich kann diese Dinge nicht glauben, dazu kennen wir uns zu gut. Ich halte es eher für möglich, dass man dich reinlegen will und ich möchte dir helfen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ich habe erfahren, dass sich ein unbekannter Raumkreuzer im Orbit des Vorzyd-Systems aufhält. Ein nicht registriertes Schiff, dessen Fracht recht zweifelhaft ist. Hier scheint zudem eine finstere Macht aktiv zu sein. Mehrere Sith wurden gesichtet und ich habe das Gerücht gehört, Senatorin Amidala sei auf dem Raumkreuzer von einigen Wartungstechnikern gesehen worden. Bestätigen kann ich dir diese Meldung nicht, aber ich hoffe, sie gibt dir einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, kannst du mich auf Vorzyd 5 kontaktieren. Ich bin in der Raumbasis "Dephta" erreichbar.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Die Macht sei mit dir, Obi-Wan."</i>
</p><p>Ein leises Surren erklang und die holografische Darstellung des Mannes in Fliegermontur verschwand.</p><p>Lin'A und E'Lin sahen ihren Meister fragend an, doch dieser starrte nur nachdenklich auf den Transmitter.</p><p>Gerade in dem Moment, als Lin'A die Stille durchbrechen wollte, kam Bewegung in den Jedi-Meister.</p><p>"Wir fliegen nach Vorzyd 5!", erklang seine entschlossene Stimme, während Nisa mit ihrem Fuß den Transmitter am Boden zerstörte.</p><p>"Sicher ist sicher", raunte sie den beiden Padawanen zu und folgte dann ohne zu zögern dem Jedi, der bereits den Raum verlassen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Yoda saß neben dem jungen Jedi-Anwärter auf der Kommandobrücke des kleinen Raumschiffes und schien geistig abwesend zu sein.</p><p>Seit Anakin ihn aufgefordert hatte mit ihm zu gehen, hatte der Altmeister weder ein Wort von sich gegeben, noch Widerstand geleistet.</p><p>Anakin schien der Umstand, dass sein Passagier nichts von sich gab und teilnahmslos zu sein schien, weder zu wundern, noch zu beunruhigen. Er wusste, was der kleine grüne Kauz tat – seine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen. Und im Grunde genommen war es Anakin egal. </p><p>Egal, seit er an jenem Tag den Palast verlassen und einen letzten Blick auf seine wunderschöne Frau gerichtet hatte.</p><p>Alles Lug und Trug. Mehr Schein als Sein.</p><p>Obi-Wan hatte ihn gewarnt, sich nicht seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben, aber er, Anakin, hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Diesen Rat hatte sein Meister ihm nur gegeben, weil er hatte verhindern wollen, dass er Padmé näher kam. Aus einem einzigen eigennützigen Grund.</p><p>"Du dich täuscht, Anakin", unterbrach Yodas Stimme den Gedankenfluss des jungen Mannes.</p><p>"Wir werden sehen, wer sich getäuscht hat, alter Mann!", erwiderte Anakin trocken und steuerte seinen kleinen Flieger auf Kurs zum Dagoba-System.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>"Wer war das? Und wieso wusstest du von der Nachricht, wenn sie doch scheinbar so geheim war?" E'Lin sah ihre Schwester aufmerksam an, während diese ihre Tunika beiseitelegte, um es sich auf einer der Schlafpritschen des Raumkreuzers bequem zu machen.</p><p>"Ich kannte den Boten des Transmitters. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er eine positive Nachricht für meinen Meister hätte und ich ihm diese unverzüglich übermitteln solle, damit dieser aufbrechen könnte." Lin'A zog die Decke auf der Pritsche zurecht und ließ sich darauf fallen. Mit einem kurzen unterdrückten Stöhnen rieb sie sich die Seite, an der sie seinerzeit von einem Kopfgeldjäger auf Tatooine verletzt worden war.</p><p>"Aber du weißt nicht, wer das Hologramm war?" E'Lin ließ nicht locker.</p><p>"Nein, aber er schien unseren Meister sehr gut zu kennen. Ein Grund, warum wir ihm vermutlich vertrauen sollten, so wie unser Meister und Nisa Amari es tun." Lin'A schien müde, weiter über das Thema zu diskutieren und legte sich auf ihre unverletzte Seite. </p><p>"Nur was, wenn es falsch ist, unserem Meister zu vertrauen?"</p><p>Lin'A drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu ihrer Schwester um: "Fängst du schon wieder an? E'Lin, er ist der Einzige, dem wir momentan noch vertrauen können!"</p><p>"Ob das auch Senatorin Amidala, Meister Windu und Meister Yoda dachten? Vielleicht hatte Anakin Skywalker seine Gründe, seinen Meister zu verlassen? Es gibt genügend Gerüchte ..." </p><p>Lin'A hob die Hand und stoppte ihre Schwester im Redeschwall. "Gerüchte, liebste Schwester. Gerüchte. Über wen gibt es die nicht? Wir sollten unserem Herzen folgen. Unserem Verstand. Aber nicht den Gerüchten oder Vermutungen."</p><p>Damit war das Thema für sie beendet und sie drehte sich wieder mit dem Kopf zur Wand, um zu schlafen. E'Lin jedoch saß noch lange auf ihrer Pritsche und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>